


Dave And Dirk Just Fuckin Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Discussion of Past Abuse, Earth C, Feelings Jam, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC DO NOT WORRY, dirk has an anxiety attack, some boys just talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DIRK: Let me break the elephant down for you,DAVE: no we are not doing this i know one thing we have in common and that we both do this to avoid emotional shit bc were anxious as fuck just tone down the elephant metaphor dude
Relationships: DAVE AND DIRK JUST BEIN BROS MAINLY THO, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Dave And Dirk Just Fuckin Chill

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i write almost dialogue only fanfiction just because i want to and because i need the practice also this touched on subjects to do w dirk i wanted to in Good For Nothing but didnt have the time

**DAVE: so**

**DAVE: what did you want to talk about**

**DIRK: I already said what I wanted to talk about. Must you make me admit my feelings in a bout of sincerity one more time?**

**DAVE: nah just teasin**

**DAVE: what do you want to start out this feelings jam with man**

**DAVE: is what i MEAN**

**DIRK: I don't know. Maybe my sense of impending doom? The idea that one of us are safe? Even though we totally are. Besides the usual motherfuckers of course.**

**DAVE: karkats been dealing with the same thing actually**

**DAVE: ive always thought you guys should talk more**

**DIRK: We have been. He's nice, and he likes to claim knowledge of how insufferable I am at all times.**

**DAVE: good it means were related**

**DAVE: idk man**

**DAVE: i can tell you what i told him if thats your thing**

**DIRK: Sure.**

**DAVE: okay**

**DAVE: i know you havent been relaxed, ever**

**DAVE: in your entire life**

**DAVE: i think it makes you a good person, especially in the situation youve BEEN in**

**DAVE: the keyword there was been**

**DAVE: i can relate to some degree yknow**

**DAVE: but even then i let myself relex at times. it took like** **_years_ ** **but i got there**

**DAVE: it might take years for you**

**DAVE: but im always gonna be here for you i hope you know that**

**DIRK: Thank you, Dave.**

**DAVE: youre welcome asshole but im not finished**

**DAVE: didnt your parents teach you to not interrupt a monologue**

**DAVE: okay the closest thing you had to a parent was me and i probably said that at some point so you literally have no excuse**

**DAVE: checkmate bitch**

You hear your brother laugh.

**DAVE: what i was going to say before some ungrateful bitch interrupted me was that youre a good person**

**DAVE: the fact that youre anxious is proof of it**

**DAVE: you worked SO hard to protect your friends, to protect your FAMILY which are basically one in the same i said family twice how repetitive is that**

**DAVE: i know its hard to let go of that bc ive been in your situation to a lesser degree or maybe to the same degree idk**

**DAVE: i want you to let go dude**

**DAVE: youve gotta have fun. you deserve it and maybe occupy yourself with smaller things along the way**

**DAVE: what do you LIKE to do. you can do what you want now you know that right**

**DIRK: That brings us to my second problem.**

**DIRK: I know what I want to do. I want ro fix it with him.**

**DAVE: jake?**

**DAVE: yeah dude go for it**

**DIRK: But he hates me. He doesn’t even glace at me when we're in the same room.**

**DAVE: that ones a lie i know he does**

**DAVE: that man loves you dude for better or for worse**

**DIRK: Bullshit.**

**DAVE: no he does you just do this thing where you dont seem aware of your relationships without them being in your face**

**DAVE: you have shitty relationship object permanence maybe thats why you two broke up**

**DAVE: which brings me to my next point**

**DAVE: what are your intentions with him. what do you mean “fix it”**

**DIRK: That’s complicated. Its like if you asked me to describe an elephant while I was face to fuckin’ face with its ear or some shit so I could only see a certain section of rough sandpaper hide when you originally asked me to describe the whole elephant. Luckily you aren't actually asking me to do that, and I can see the whole elephant as clear as motherfuckin’ day.**

**DIRK: Let me break the elephant down for you,**

**DAVE: no we are not doing this i know one thing we have in common and that we both do this to avoid emotional shit bc were anxious as fuck just tone down the elephant metaphor dude**

**DAVE: pretty** **_please_ ** **with a cherry on top**

**DIRK: Since you asked so nicely, I'll tone down the rate of which my factory of irony produces product.**

He is just doing this to annoy you.

**DAVE: produces product? isnt that a little repetitive**

**DAVE: cant you get better material**

**DIRK: Nope this is all I've got bro.**

**DAVE: ugh fair i guess**

**DIRK: To break the Not Elephant down for you, it goes like this.**

**DIRK: I have romantic feelings for Jake, yes. Am I viscerally aware that he probably doesn't have feelings for me? That is also a yes. I'm fine with that though, at least in theory. I want to be on speaking terms with him. I don't want to avoid the guy I love. And I know I love him because-**

Dirk interrupts himself.

**DIRK: Actually I’m not ready to go that deep into it, alright?**

**DAVE: alright man whatever you want <3**

He smiles at you.

**DIRK: You know you remind me of Roxy sometimes.**

**DAVE: thats a good thing hes awesome**

**DIRK: You're right, he is.**

**DIRK: The point is I- I guess I really really fuckin’ miss Jake English.**

**DAVE: aw dude**

**DIRK: Don't you dare be sweet at me more than you have to. I will blast you into the fucking sun and your death will be heroic you sick fuck.**

**DAVE: im only returning the favour**

**DIRK: You started it.**

**DAVE: okay so i plead gulity we are getting off topic**

**DAVE: you miss your best bro.**

**DAVE: understandable, have a nice day. i still dont know what the worry is here yknow BESIDES the usual**

**DIRK: The thing is I don't want him to take anything I do initiate in a romantic manner.**

**DIRK: I hurt him, and if what you said is true and guess what it fuckin’ is- that I like protecting people- what am I worth if I hurt him? I hate myself for it. I feel like I should make like a rug and have him step on me and I did the same thing to you in your timeline what if I’m like Bro?**

**DIRK: What if when I try to help people I hurt them instead? I know I do, I know I have. What if-**

**DAVE: you arent like him**

**DIRK: …**

**DAVE: you arent like him because you fear the things he did and dont want to do them**

**DAVE: you might do some similar stuff, but you aren't him**

**DAVE: doing similar stuff doesnt mean youre him**

**DAVE: you want to get better**

**DAVE: you are getting better, and you learn from your splinters**

**DAVE: that means youre a good person. i love you, man**

Dirk hugs you, you feel his unconditional love and how that makes you feel safe flowing through you. You know he does too. You feel your brother’s tears on your shoulder and your own welling up in your eyes.

**DIRK: I love you too.**

  
  
  



End file.
